White Fox
by sealand12yr
Summary: A young girl is given a gift, a gift of life. Before she was distend to die, but a White Lady changed that. The young girl is found by a lost Prince and given a new home in Asgard. This is a LokiXOc fic and it's more of a developing story for the oc. So I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Story Time

Once upon a time there was a small town in the middle of nowhere. There many people that lived happily in the little town, but that all changed one day. A sickness fell on the town, but one that didn't affect everyone. It was one that only affected children in the womb. It killed them before they could be born, before they can really live.

After many babies dying the citizens became worried, especially a young couple that were expecting a baby girl, or at least the body of one. The mother was depressed and already mourning the death, but one night a young woman visited her and her husband.

The young woman was pale and had long white hair and shining crimson eyes, but that wasn't the strangest thing about her. She had white fox ears and nine tails.

At first the young married couple was frightened by her, they thought that she was some sort of demon. But after some words of confect from the White Lady, the couple became calm and asked to why the White Lady was there with them.

The White Lady told them that she was an ancient sprite that has been roaming the earth for thousands of years and her body is finally starting to die on her. She needed a new body and soon.

The couple was confused. The White Lady pointed to the young woman's stomach. She wanted the body of the baby.

The mother began to cry. She could give her the body of her unborn child. And the White Lady understood that. The White Lady knew that there was a plague on the town killing unborn children, so she made an offer with them. She would give the child power and live within the body of the child with the sprite of the child, and their child will not die of the plague.

The couple was still worried, so the White Lady gave three days to make their decision.

The three days passed quickly and the White Lady arrived as she said she would. She asked them what their decision was. The couple looked to each other then back to the White Lady. They would let her live inside their child's body as long as she should keep her alive and well.

The White Lady gave them her word and on the day the child was born the White lady became one with the child. But before she did she gave the new parents some advice. She told them to hide the child, they would soon now why.

Once the baby girl was born the couple's old worries were gone and replace with new ones. Their baby girl was living and breathing, she had white fox ears and a white tail to match. They knew what the White Lady was talking about. They had to hide their newborn child, or who knows what would happen to her.

So they hid the child; and for five years they were very successful at it, but one unfaithful day the child was discovered. The people of the town where scared and thought she was a demon. So they went after her.

The parents of the child quickly try to find out of the town but don't get far. The parents tried to fight, but they were too weak and they were killed.

The little girl had ran off and hid before seeing what had happened to her loving parents. She found a large hole underneath a tree and crawled in it. For hours she stayed in there and she fell asleep, but awoke in the arms of a prince with beautiful green eyes.

She was saved and taken to a new magical world to live and become a princess. She was happy and grateful. She had a family again. She lived happily ever after.

That is the story Zero tells me all the time; the story of my life, at least the first five years of it. Those years are very fuzz to me so I rely on Zero to tell me the stories. And I trust that she tells me the truth, since she is the White Lady.

Many years it has been seen I was brought to this new world by the prince. I have made it my home, a home I it could be forever.

A young girl of about ten years of age stares out the window of her room thinking of the world around me and what else is there outside the kingdom walls when a knock a door runs through her ears. All it does is go through one ear and out the other. Mostly likely a maid wanting me to change into a dress more 'appropriate' for dinner than the one she had on now. She thought the dress she was wearing was fine, sure it was a little small and had a few dirt stains, but she thought it gave it personality.

The door opens with a click and a creek and following it was sound of heels to the stone floor. There were only a few steps though, then a voice. A voice she has known since she was five years old. "Ellie?" it asked.

The girl turns and speaks with question in her voice, "Loki?"

There, standing only a few feet from her was the prince to save her life five years ago.

She runs to him if joy and excitement, and jumps into her arms. "Whoa Ellie," he says sweetly as he hugs he back.

She hugs him tighter. "I missed you so much big brother."

A slight chuckle leaves his lips. "I've missed you too, my little princess of Asgard."

"Big brother, have you come to play with me?" she asks.

He kneels down to her. With regret he speaks, "Sadly I cannot. I am very busy Ellie. I'm sorry, but I must help my brother in a battle."

Sadness struck her small face. "Oh ok." Loki started to get back on his feet but was stopped by a small hand. "Promise me you'll be safe big brother."

Loki smile a little. "Of course." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wadded handkerchief. "I want to give you something," he says as he hands the hankie to her.

She takes into her tiny hands. Looking up to the much taller man, she smiles. Loki places his large and gentle hand on head. "I hope to be more than your big brother someday."

She didn't know what that meant so she opened the light green hankie. In it was a bright green triangular gem held by thin elegant silver wires on a thin silver chain. It was beautiful. Ellie held close to her as she looks up. No one was longer there. Not a guard, not a maid, not Loki.

She held the necklace to her lips and whispers softly to where she could only hear, "I love you Loki."


	2. Chapter Two: The Promise

Chapter Two: The Promise

"It's only been a few days Ellie; there is no need to worry." A voice said to the small young girl gazing out the window.

"I know Zero, but I can't help but to worry." The child looks down at her new necklace. The green gem was beautiful and kept her in hope that her big brother will come home safe.

"I know that darling." A woman's hand set its self on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie turned slowly; the woman behind her was one with pale skin, white hair, and crimson red eyes. Her eye, even though they're a devilish tone, they are kind and gentle. Ellie smiles to her friend.

She begins to say something to the white lady but it interrupted by a knock on the door. Both the ladies turn to the already opening door. Standing there was a young maid with an ill look upon her face.

"What is it Mira?" Ellie asks.

"Prince Loki," she began, "he has returned with the warrior three, Thor, and Lady Sith."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

The maid looks down at the floor with a depressed look. Ellie realizes that something isn't right; the small smile on her face fades away as she runs out the run.

"Ellie!" Zero called to her, but she ignores her and continues to run.

Down the hall in a big room stood the warriors three in tatted clothing, cuts and bruises on their arms, face, legs, everywhere. They, along with others, surrounded something, Ellie didn't know what, but had a pretty good idea who.

She rushed through the crowd, pushing and shoving her way in the middle. Once she broke the barrier she saw who was there. It was just as she expected. Loki was hurt and badly. Blood was everywhere, on Loki, and on the ones who carry him in, his brother, Thor and Lady Sith.

"Loki?" a small whimper escaped her lips as tears rush out her eyes and down her face like a waterfall. She runs to him, or at least tries to. Someone grabs her shoulder stopping her. She turns to see its Frigga, her face was as sadden as Ellie's, but there were no tears. Ellie could tell she was trying very hard to hold them back. Ellie sobbed as she buried her face in Frigga's dress. Frigga held her tightly, comforting her.

Ellie sobbed Loki's name again and again until he was treated and she was next to his bed. She loved her big brother so much and it hurts her to see him lying there in pain. Luckily he was giving something by one of the nurses to relieve the pain.

Ellie sits and watches him as he sleeps. He was peaceful and free from pain. During this time she keeps ahold on his hand tightly. Every now and again a tear would escape from her eyes.

Suddenly her trance where broken by a gentle hand cresting her head. She didn't turn around; she already knew who it was. Zero was always there when Ellie needed, and she really needs her right now.

Zero broke the silence, "I talked to Thor," Ellie continued to sit in silence; "he said that Loki had tried to convince the chief to allow them to pass through and go home. He was about to when the chief said something that up sat Thor, so he opened his mouth and retaliated. Loki tried to calm them both but things were said and the chief attacked them. It turned into a battle; no one exactly saw what happened. They just found Loki on the ground hurt badly. Thor quickly picked him up and they rushed home."

Ellie's grip tightens on Loki's hand. They were in a battle and Loki was left alone and he became hurt. If someone was there this wouldn't have happened. Tears began to cover her cheeks. If she was strong enough she could protect Loki.

She turns and looks into Zero's red eyes. With her ears down in sadness she speaks, "I want you to teach me magic Zero."

Zero, at first, was shocked, but then realized her reasoning behind it. "Very well then, we will begin tomorrow."

Ellie nods and looks back at the wounded prince Loki. She will protect him no matter what.

The next day Zero and Ellie stand in a large room. Zero cleared her throat and crossed her arms before speaking, "I'm glad that you finally decided to learn kitsune magic." Ellie nods. "Today we will be learning the elements and conjuring them, but first…."

Ellie gave her a questioning look. "But first what?"

Zero walks up to her and grabs the sleeve of Ellie's dress. It was dirty and had many holes in her dress; you could tell it was old and well worn. "First you need to change in to something that you can work in."

Ellie thought her dress is fine, but Zero had otherwise. Zero walks away from Ellie to a small cabinet in the corner. From in it she brought out a white bundle of clothes. Handing to Ellie she says, "Here, wears this."

Ellie gladly took them. Holding the cloth up to herself she studies it. It was a pure white kimono with a green sash, but unlike more traditional kimonos it was short. She looks up to Zero which was giving her a stern look. She was really serious about the clothes.

Zero turned around to a large cabinet, as she did Ellie quickly took off her raggedy dress and put on the white kimono. Once done Zero came back to Ellie holding a black box.

"What is that?" she asks.

"This," she begins, "is what is going to help you." She hands the box to her.

Ellie curiously takes it. "Do you promise that I'll be able protect Loki."

"It time you will." Zero crosses her arms. "Shall we begin?" Ellie nods. "Good now open the box."

Ellie grabs the top of the box's lid and before opening it she whispers, "Loki, I promise to protect you."


End file.
